Eostre
by ladyoftheknightley
Summary: The Doctor attempts to take Amy and Rory for a nice day out, but his sense of timing is a little off, as usual. Oneshot, R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Absolutely not mine, of course. And this is just pointless fluff, anyway…

-:-

_Funny thing is, I don't usually do Easter. I can never find it. It's always at a different time…_

– Tenth Doctor –

-:-

"And here we are!"

Amy and Rory followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS doors, which he had thrown open in his usual exuberant manner, stepping out into a world which looked like every English spring day in the countryside rolled into one, with an extra helping of twee thrown in for good measure. "I...wow," said Rory, taking in the flowers which opened with an audible sigh of pleasure when he touched them with his fingers. "Where are we, Doctor?"

"Eostre!" cried the Doctor. Amy and Rory looked at him blankly. "You know, ninth planet from the star Herobian thirteen in the solar system Ambraxia?" Their blank looks continued. "Oh, _humans_," he said, sighing dejectedly. "You never know anything."

"Oi!" said Amy, but Rory was frowning slightly.

"No, I'm sure I have heard of Eostre…" he said, wracking his brains as the Doctor looked hopeful.

"Maybe because of their—" he began, but Rory cut him off.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "She was the pagan Goddess of spring, one of the Old Norse ones, I think. What?" he added defensively, at Amy's slightly stunned expression. "We did a project on her in Year Four."

"Yes, she is who the planet is named for," the Doctor said. "I met her once. Lovely lady. Although she did have a strange propensity for running around naked all the time. Can't think why..."

"You met a Goddess?" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, I've met loads of them!" the Doctor said, waving a hand airily. "That Zeus, he was a right one! Come to think of it, he still owes me a pint..." Rory blinked, and was still trying to formulate a response to this when there was a cry of surprise from Amy. The two men looked over to her.

"It just fell on my head!" she said, holding up a chocolate egg for their inspection.

"Oh yes, they grow on the trees around here," said the Doctor, knowledgably.

"Of course they do," muttered Rory.

"What is this place, Doctor?" Amy asked. "I mean, I know it's the planet Eostre, but who lives here? Why is everything all rolling meadows and stuff?"

"Well, nobody lives here as such, any more," the Doctor replied. "It's become a bit of a tourist trap – the original family who owned it thought they could rival Planet Christmas, and although it never became as big as that, it still has its supporters. Very quiet today though..." he frowned slightly. "Anyway, I thought you guys would like it because it has every Easter related thing imaginable! Chocolate eggs and hot cross buns and rabbits daffodils and baa lambs and little chicks and—"

"Did you just say baa-lambs?" asked Rory, incredulously.

"Well, that's nice and all," Amy said. "But why did you bring us here?"

"Because it's Easter, of course!" the Doctor said, as though it were obvious. "And who wouldn't want to celebrate Easter on a planet dedicated to it?"

"Um..." said Rory, exchanging a glance with his wife.

"Actually Doctor, Easter was over a month ago," Amy said, somewhat apologetically.

"Oh," said the Doctor looking slightly crestfallen. "Still, that does explain why the place is so empty... I never could get the hang of Easter."

"But that doesn't stop us celebrating Easter today!" Amy said hastily. "I'd love a hot cross bun right about now, wouldn't you, Rory?" She nudged him significantly in the ribs.

"Oh, er, definitely!" Rory said. "Hot cross buns, Easter, yum..."

"Come on, Doctor!" Amy said, pulling him along with them. "You can tell us all about this family who own the planet or whatever..."

"Alright then," said the Doctor. "And at least I managed to land on a Sunday, right? That's something, yeah?"

"It's actually Monday," Rory said.

"Oh," responded the Doctor.

"Pfft, Sunday, Monday, everyone's always getting those two mixed up!" Amy cried. "It's nothing. Tell us about this family!"

"Well, I don't think anyone's actually ever mixed up Sunday and Monday. Everyone loves Sundays, but Mondays are horrible because—"

"Rory, I am only going to say this because I love you," began Amy, looking him squarely in the eye. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."

Her husband and the Doctor laughed good-naturedly, and she pulled them over the top of the hill, on their way to another adventure.

-:-

**A/N: **Utter nonsense, I know, but it's been playing on my mind since Easter weekend. A review would be lovely, if you have the time :-)


End file.
